


Mine

by Mandiday282



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner Bashing, Other, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandiday282/pseuds/Mandiday282
Summary: summaryMobiumshipping, Puppyshipping, Tea bashing. Rated for mature content in later chapters. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.Basically, Seto and Joey like each other. Joey has accepted his feelings for Seto, but he is too scared of rejection to tell him. Seto needs to get his head on straight and tell Joey how he feels. Also, Atem, Yami, and Yugi have feelings for each other. Yugi is way too shy to say anything, so it's up to Yami and Atem to tell Yugi how they feel. Tea is a manipulative, narcissistic, homophobic bitch that highly disapproves and tries to tear all the boys apart.The question is: Will they let her?





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yugioh

Joey liked Seto, a lot. Most people thought he hated him, and maybe he had at some point, but now he was head-over-heels in love with him. He didn't know when or how it happened, just that it did. Unfortunatly for Joey, Seto would never return his feelings (since he hated Joey), and his dad would beat the hell out of him if he ever found out Joey was gay (more than he does now, that is).

So Joey's life is full of nothing but problems. He is a closeted gay with an abusive and extremely homophobic dad, his crush would never return his feelings, he was a target for bullies, Seto hated him, and the only person he could trust with anything was his best friend Yugi.

Yep, life sucked for Joey Wheeler.

These were his thoughts as he walked to school that Friday morning.

Arriving at the school with just enough time to get to class, Joey hurried inside and to his classroom. Once there, he found a seat beside Yugi and sat down literally three seconds before the teacher walked in and started class.

Joey really didn't feel like school that day, he just wanted to take a nap. He had nightmares all night and couldn't sleep.

Halfway through the class and Joey could barely keep his eyes open, a fact which did not go unnoticed by Yugi. Yugi was worried for Joey. He had been so distant lately.

"Joey, is everything alright?" he asked as they packed up at the end of class. Joey had been asleep and was awoken when Yugi shook him awake.

"What?" he asked, still tired and groggy.

"I said, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." he lied. Truth be told, he was nowhere near alright.

"You're lying," Yugi stated, "Do you want to talk about later?"

"Yeah, thanks Yug. I would." Joey said, grateful to have a friend as caring and understanding as Yugi.

Joey made his way to his locker to get his stuff for his next class. When he was only a few feet away, someone bumped into him.

"Watch it!" Fuck. It just had to be Seto didn't it?

"Sorry." he said, not wanting to get into a fight with Seto. Why did it have to be Seto? Just apologise and he'll leave you alone.

"Oh, it's you, Mutt." Don't react, don't react!

"Why don't you watch where you're- hey, what's wrong with you?" Seto asked, his voice showing hints of concern.

"Nothing." he said.

"We both know that's bullshit." Set said.

"I-" Joey was cut off by the bell for class. Quickly, he grabbed his thing from his locker and ran to class before Seto could protest.

___________________________________________________

Seto was worried, Joey looked like shit. He had dark circles under his eyes, was doing a poor job of hiding bruises on his arm, and had a slight limp. Not to mention he looked like he was going to pass out any second.

He knew someting was up with Joey, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

____________________________________________________

At lunch, Yugi and Joey went off to talk away from their friends.

"So, what's up?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I just- Life sucks right now, ya know?" Joey says.

"Sucks how?" Yugi asks.

"Seto freaking hates me! You're the only person I can trust. My dad came home early, and completely drunk off his ass last night and saw that I had yet to make dinner, got pissed and tossed me around a bit. I don't know anymore! Everything sucks and I just want to die right now!" Joey said, in tears by the end of his rant.

"Hey, hey, don't say that. Come here." Yugi said, holding his arms open in the universal gesture for a hug. Joey launched himself at Yugi, clutching his shirt and sobbing into his chest.

_______________________________________________________

unbeknownst to yugi and Joey, Seto had been watching the whole thing. Seto was shocked. Joey's dad beat him? Joey thought Set hated him?

Now that he knew what was wrong with his puppy, it was time to fix it.

________________________________________________________

By the time last period rolled around, Joey didn't want to do anything but eat something, take a bath, and sleep.

When the bell finally let him out, he grabbed his stuff and dashed out the door. Running home he hoped to get there before his dad so he could have dinner ready by the time he got home. When Joey saw the TV on through the window, his heart sank. His dad was home.


End file.
